Chest Pains
by Uncle Charlie
Summary: Steel thinks he can handle a baby. Steel is wrong. Part of the Becoming Human series.


Steel felt something trickle down his cheek and touch a finger to it, curious and dazed. A… a tear? But that was impossible. He was one of the most powerful Elements. He didn't cry… did he?

S&S

Sapphire took a deep breath and tried to find inner peace. Lacking that, she was wishing for a leaf to crawl and hide under. Since the birth of their child, every moment of every day had been dedicate to Astra's wellbeing. And Sapphire could feel herself crumbling beneath the weight of that burden.

Steel had been returned to his regular duties, although he didn't seem to be going assignments as often as before. For some reason, he was being kept closer to headquarters and Sapphire could only guess that the last break-in attempt from the TransUranics was to blame. They were walking a thin line at the moment. Keeping Steel in house meant that less experienced agents were attempting to deal with assignments often beyond their capabilities. The failure rate was beginning to climb and Sapphire knew it was a matter of time before They sent her back out.

Part of Sapphire soared at the thought, while another part wanted to crawl into a corner and wail. She hadn't slept, eaten, bathed, or even thought on her own schedule for four months now. Her breasts ached to the point of tears whenever Astra nursed, yet the thought of bottle feeding the child made Sapphire's eyes tear up as much.

"What is wrong with me?" she asked the child suckling at her breast. Wide eyes stared at her and tiny hands flailed. Sapphire caught them with one delicate hand of her own. "No slapping, Astra. You'll hurt Mommy." The blue eyes studied her, as if trying to put meaning to the noise. Sapphire knew the baby didn't comprehend her. Sapphire was beginning to wonder if anyone did.

Steel walked in and gave her one of his half smiles. For some reason, it annoyed her and she immediately shifted her attention back to the baby.

"Hello, Sapphire."

"Steel." She felt his mind touch hers, but she put her shields up. She didn't have all her powers back, but They thought the mind link would be helpful. They were wrong.

The man studied her, then finally asked, "Sapphire, what's wrong? Is there something you'd like to get off your chest?"

"I can't. It's attached." She didn't mean to sound so frustrated or angry, but she was both. "Do you know the meaning of a parasite, Steel?"

"Your question is out of context. It is an organism that feeds off another and derives its nutrients at the host's expense." Steel's gaze fell to the nursing child. "Surely you are not calling Astra a parasite."

"And it's your fault."

"Only partially. I believe you were also a willing participant." Steel took off his jacket and was loosening his tie. "There are some days as of late when I don't understand you at all. How is this my fault?"

"Typical," she snapped and then realized that Astra has stopped sucking. "Finally." She held the baby out to him. "Here. I did the hard part. You can burp her." She began to re-button her blouse.

Steel flopped a clean towel over his shoulder and took the baby. He'd only suffered spit up down his back once, well, twice to keep him mindful of the frequent results of burping. "Hello, Astra." The baby giggled and he cuddled her. He was mindful of his strength while handling her. They weren't quite sure if she'd inherited any Elemental abilities or not as of yet. Steel chose to err on the side of caution. He patted Astra's back and studied Sapphire. "I have a feeling your mother is trying to tell me something."

"Then let me use small simple words. Let. Me. Out." Sapphire stood and began to pace. "Steel, I have been at this baby's beck and call since becoming pregnant. I need to get away."

"All right."

"You don't understand. I need some time to myself… did you just say all right?"

"Yes. I can well understand the pressures and stress that you have been under recently. Now that Astra is using a bottle and drinking formula, I think that you should have a break."

"And who will watch the baby."

"I will."

"You?" Sapphire barely managed to keep from laughing.

"Yes. There is very little that Astra can't present me with that would shock or confound me any longer. After four months, I have seen it all."

"You a certain of that?"

"I just said yes. Go and take all the time you want. We will be fine."

"You're serious?"

Astra burped and Steel settled her on his lap, wiping her mouth. "If I can handle a TransUranic and keep time on its course, I can handle a four-month old baby. It's merely a matter of being organized and focused." Astra giggled and spit up dribbled down his mouth and all over Steel's trousers.

"You are doomed."

S&S

Those words came back to bite Steel almost from the point that Sapphire stepped out of their shared quarters. Astra's eyes grew round, her bottom lip trembled and she started to wail.

"Stop," he ordered. She cried louder. "Astra, stop crying." No avail. He took a deep breath and started to walk with her. Have no luck with that, he sat and rocked her. Seemingly three hours later, she cried herself to sleep.

With a sense of relief, he carried her to her crib and tucked her in. With a sense of profound relief, he turned, took a step, and grimaced as his foot came down square on a squeeze toy. It squealed and Astra started to cry. Steel was tempted to join her. Instead, he lifted her up and closed his eyes as his child spit up formula all over his shirt.

S&S

He looked at the instruction that Sapphire left and sighed in relief. He'd never bathed his child before, but there couldn't be much to it. There was a special tub to use and as long as the water wasn't too hot, it seemed fairly straightforward. Except that nothing with Astra was straightforward. He should have realized that by now.

He reveled in the fact that he remembered to take her diaper off before placing her in the basin, which instantly made her urinate all over his clean shirt. Astra looked at him and giggled.

"Laugh it up. You aren't dating until you are forty," Steel muttered as he set her down on the floor and took off his shirt. She waved her hands and laughed. He didn't bother to put another shirt on reasoning that it would only get wet as well.

The rest of the bath went without incident and Steel felt his impatience start to trickle away as he watched her splash and squeal. Then he picked her up and that's when he realized he'd neglected to put towels within easy reach. Sigh, he picked her up to go retrieve the towels. Suddenly his grip slipped on the baby and he found himself frantically trying to keep from dropping her.

Steel landed on the floor with a thump that knocked the wind from him, but Astra was still in his grasp. He sat up and clutched the child to his chest. He never stopped to think that Astra might be hungry and try to nurse.

S&S

It didn't get any better as the day went on. On top of the stress of taking care of the child, he was starting to experience a bone numbing exhaustion. Yet seemingly every time he closed his eyes, Astra wanted to be fed, changed, cuddled, rocked, or a host of other things. In a matter of a few hours, he'd gone from a confident, capable Element to a crumpled mass of baby spit up and drool. He was exhausted, defeated, and desperate. It would stand to reason that They decided to teach him a lesson as well and give him a taste of what a human dealt with.

How Sapphire could do this day after day was beyond him. He watched Astra wiggled and squirm on his lap and he felt something wet on his cheeks.

Steel had faced demons, TransUranics, even Time itself and never blinked, yet his four month old daughter had succeeded in the impossible. She'd made him cry.

"Steel?" Sapphire's voice sounds from the other room. She walked in and took one look. Quietly, she sat down beside him and took his hand, kissing it.

"I would expect you to laugh or at least gloat." He looked so mournful that she merely caressed his face and smiled gently.

"Not at all. However I will expect a bit more understanding and patience from you in the months to come."

"She is a mere thirteen pounds and commands all my respect. How do you do this day after day?"

"I just do." Sapphire lifted her daughter and cuddled her. "It does become a bit easier, but anything that you could do to ease the way…"

"Such as permitting you a bit more time to yourself?"

"Or, failing that, just some time to bathe and relax at the end of the day."

"I understand. I will do my best." Astra yawned and a moment later Steel mirrored her. "And, now, I think perhaps it is would be advantageous for us all to get some rest," Sapphire said, getting to her feet gracefully. Steel moved a bit slower. She waited until he got up and then kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

"For what? Proving myself incapable of caring for a child?" Steel sounded both exhausted and forlorn.

"She's is fed, bathed, dry, and happy. I think of you as quite capable and after I tuck Astra in, I will do the same for you."

But Steel was asleep long before she got there. As she slipped into bed beside him, Sapphire congratulated herself just a little bit. Not only had she made a point, Steel now had a new appreciation for her. Wait until she told him she wanted to go back to work…


End file.
